Love In A War
by sakurayuri89
Summary: [MPREG alert, ZK story] An emotionless pureblood vampire hunter, Zero Kiryuu met the most innocent, calm and collective pureblood vampire, Kuran Kaname and both of them end up in a complicated relationship. A war broke between the two species and not only both of them are sworn enemy, but also lovers at the same time. Can their love withstand till the end when the road in front
1. Complicated As It Is

**Love In A War Chapter 1**

**BETA: 4th Guard Heiress**

* * *

Any character belonged to Matsuri Hino. I'm just merely borrowing them to do a fanfiction and the story below are in Alternate Universe with the vampire and hunter are still in it. Zero is a human in this story and Yuuki and Kaname are in reversal role, Yuuki in this story are Kaname's older sister.

* * *

Kaname suddenly collapsed—unconscious in the middle of a battle—shocking his inner circle and Zero. It is hard for them to see the usually calm pureblood in front of them weakened to this state while fighting a horde of Level E and the hunters. The hunters decided to break their unstable peace treaty, saying that it is impossible for them to achieve peace when the vampires could betray them at any time now. The pureblood was unconscious, nothing that all of them had seen what could have made him like this except for the hunter blades that he insisted to use together in the battle on his gloved hand. They managed to clear their path, killing all Level E and leaving the hunters unconscious in the process. All of them panicked with the pureblood's sudden state, unconscious in Ichijou Takuma's arms, except for Zero. He was still not in good terms with them but he helped them in the battle because he felt that the association was beginning to corrupt. Even though he hates them, he still believed in their ideals of becoming in equal standing and can make peace. He may not be as naïve as before when he was still in his high school days, indulging in hating vampires and ignoring anything of what had happened outside the world. But now, he knew deep inside his heart that not all vampires are bad and not all humans are good, but he still harbored resentment towards purebloods because of his traumatic childhood experiences. But his relationship with the man who collapsed in front of him is _**complicated**_ as it is...

They settled in Cross's house and Aidou immediately began to thoroughly check the unconscious pureblood. What could have made the brunette suddenly collapse in front of them?

"It seems that he lacks blood and not only that, he was beginning to turn into hibernation mode. What could have made him like this! All of our blood transfusion did not have any effects on him, even a human blood! He denied it!" Aidou shrieked in distress because he cannot find what could had happen to the pureblood.

"Zero-kun, maybe you would be kind enough to give some blood to him. At this time, he would return into hibernation..." Cross said. Only it was Zero who didn't give his blood to the pureblood.

"Fine!" He hissed, shoving his wrist in front of Aidou.

Later, Kaname Kuran in front of him showed a positive reaction upon the transfusion. It made them start to hope that he was beginning to improve.

"Why he is reacting to Kiryuu-san's blood? No, it cannot _**be**_!" Aidou then began thoroughly examining the pureblood. "What did I miss?" He kept searching until he found the answer, locking his eyes and giving a shocked expression on the pureblood's abdomen and suddenly drew some blood on the pureblood's wrist to confirm his suspicions.

"Hanabusa! Do you have a death wish? Please don't..." Kain wanted to stop him, but seeing his expression made him think something was really wrong with the pureblood. Moreover, he cannot stop the blonde from doing it because on his azure eyes showed that he determined to do it.

* * *

About an hour later, Aidou came with his red puffy eyes into the room, evidences show that he was crying and beginning to punch Zero but he was immediately halted, grabbed from behind by Kain. His aura was ready to kill Zero.

"What have you done to Kaname-sama? Did you force him to do this? Did both of you do the blood-bonding? That's explained on why he is only responding to your blood, it is because he is pregnant! With your children!" He hissed, with an aura ready to kill the man in front of him.

"What?" Shock was beyond Zero's words. He managed to utter only a word. All of them shocked to hear such things from Aidou. Aidou cannot think what could cause the pureblood to become pregnant. He really wanted to kill Zero for defiling their precious pureblood. He is confused about it and he cannot find any answer to this bizarre predicament. Kain instantly let his hand off from Aidou. All of them giving him a confused look.

"He's a carrier. Pureblood doesn't have this ability. No one in the vampire history had this… this..." His tone changed to sad, remembering that if he was late for 2 to 3 minutes, they will lose the pureblood and they cannot deal with Yuuki-sama's wrath if she find out that her brother died. He sobbed throughout his words. "He's in three months, almost...four. And if… if.. I didn't notice it sooner, he... he... could… have… had… a... miscarriage... and will eventually die..." He sobbed throughout his talking. He stopped for a while and suddenly remembers on certain event happened on the pureblood recently. "That's was why he was having backpain then! He was in deep thirst and I thought he was depressed with the upcoming battle, but actually he doesn't want anyone to know about the blood lust he was having... Oh Kaname-sama..." His sob turns into a crying fit. Aidou thinks that he was not competent enough as a friend and a scientist he claimed as he failed to notice Kaname's discomfort. He had failed him. It didn't cross in his mind that the pureblood was having morning sickness just the same as the female vampire who's expecting.

His relationship with Kaname was complicated enough, but this sudden revelation made him think what if what he had said back then was the truth.

_"I love you Zero-san. I know you still hate the purebloods, but why don't you give me a chance? I will wait for you..."_

It was from three and a half months ago, when both had their first sex. Both of them wanted an outlet because of the war and at the same time, Kaname was confessing his love to him. Kaname willingly bottomed for him, ignoring his pride as a pureblood who was supposed to be in control, dominating others. But Kaname was different from the other purebloods. Both of them were virgins and it was Zero who took the lead. Kaname made Zero mark him, the silver-colored rose insignia was on Kaname's left shoulder-blade, just up above his left breast. Kaname said he was afraid that if he was marked him, Zero would be vulnerable to both sides and he did not want Zero to hate him. If Kaname marked him, the Hunter Association would be furious because he would make Zero to become his mate and as a vampire and at the same time they will lose Zero to him as their best hunter and the Kiryuu line would die. Kaname would be devastated. Sometimes he didn't understand the pureblood. They had only met a few times and suddenly he confessed to him that he has fallen in love to him. But Kaname was sincere that night and he was just afraid because it was in vampire's nature to be deceitful, but deep down inside, he knew that Kaname was willing to sacrifice anything just to be with him. Kaname's willingness as the 'female role' in the relationship, willingly marked by him so that it would prove to the society that he already mated, 'owned' by someone, especially to Zero that he was serious being with him forever. Zero began to like him, but not to the point of loving him. He needs some time and he did not want that in the end Kaname was playing with him. But that was not true, their relationship is escalating to something he did not expect—the pregnancy itself. It was impossible for men to procreate, but he didn't know exactly about vampires either, he knew only small percentage had the miracle. Does he belong to that category? But Aidou said it was not in the history of male pureblood to become a carrier. He knew well about pureblood, but why would he do this? Hiding that he would become a father? Hiding that he was having a bloodlust for him? He didn't expect it to this extent...

_"I am afraid that if someday you would try to think of leaving me... Please Zero-san, I will wait for you to love me back!"_

The pureblood in front of them began to stir, causing all of them to startle.

"Nnghh... Where am I..?" He groaned. His voice was hoarse. Sensing someone beside him, Kaname attempted to wake up but was futile to do so. He managed to glance to his right side to see who was or were beside him. He did not know who they were all, in fact he cannot remember them at all if he knew them. "Who are you?" His confused voice made all of them shocked. Their pureblood just had amnesia due to being deprived of blood and Aidou concluded that having not fed for three months to sustain himself and the children made him into this.

"Kaname-sama? Did you not remember anything at all?" Asked Takuma.

"No. Who are you anyway? Why am I here? It is creeping me out..." He panicked but suddenly he was hit with something he could not explain to himself, "I-I'm.. so thirsty..." His voice was still hoarse but he almost healed.

"Do you want some blood?" This time it was Aidou who asked.

"What! Why do I need some blood? I'm not a vampire, you know?! But..." A confused sound coming from the brunette. That sentence shocked Zero most. Did he suddenly say that he was not a vampire? Kaname suddenly propelled himself up and went directly to Zero. Suddenly he collapsed, hanging onto Zero, "I don't know why I felt the urge to bite you... I don't want blood, but my mind thinks otherwise... Your blood... I am a human, right?" He said. Brown eyes stared at Zero, wanting some confirmation... assurance that he is really a human. He jumped suddenly, holding his mouth and he scooted back to the bed, finding the nearest trash can he see to throw up into. He heaved and coughed badly, Zero, on instinct, immediately soothed his back, trying to calm his throwing fit. He was becoming paler, weak from throwing up... blood.

"Let's rest. You had just woken up and throwing up badly." Zero then scooted him up bridal style and tucked him back into bed.

"Please, tell me what had happened to me. Truthfully…" Kaname pleads Zero, catching his left arm when Zero tried to distance himself from him. All of them left the two of them privacy. It was their business anyway, they cannot interfere with it because if they did, it was like they were getting an early death sentence.

Sighing, Zero began to talk. "You are having amnesia because of the blood loss in your system, and it is also because... you are pregnant... with my child." Waiting for the pureblood's reaction, he's getting none and continued. "You are not a human but a pureblood vampire, a prince exactly."

"I am having a child?" Tears started to fall down from his eyes and his right hand travelled down to his navel, feeling the hardness of the slight bump he had. He gasped, closing his mouth with his left hand. Tears spilled down from his eyes, he was genuinely happy. "I can feel it. How can be I pregnant? I'm a male.." He asked, leaving Zero clueless, looking for an answer.

"I don't know. No history on a vampire male having the ability to be pregnant unless he turned, but not to a pureblood. I heard that only 1% of the male human population can become pregnant, but none to pureblood male since they are perfect from inside out." Zero truthfully speaking. He didn't know why it happened unless he was born with defect or something else.

"That proves me a human, right? I am not a pureblood. You said only 1% human male becomes a carrier." He said smugly.

"That doesn't explain why you are craving my blood and have my mark on your left breast!" Zero was irritated to explain it again and again.

"Maybe I'm recently turned! Wait... What did you say about _**marking me**_?!" His angry tone made Zero flinch and Kaname immediately lifted his clothes to find the said tattoo. Both of them gasped. What they were shocked to find was that Kaname's body full of beautiful green color of a small thickness spiral marking, a thorn-less rose vine tattoos blooming from the insignia, to the shoulder until his arm and sprouting down to his slightly curved abdomen. Just like his hunter power...

Zero instantly touched the bump and a slight twinge responded to him. The markings immediately glowed, making Kaname respond to such warm touch.

"What...did.. you do...to..me..ahh!" Feeling his limp member instantly harden, he tried to stop the man in front of him but his body was betraying him.

"Shh.. Relax. I won't hurt you." Zero immediately assures him. From there, only a muffled sound of pleasure was being heard inside the room.


	2. Amnesiac Pureblood

**Love In A War Chapter 2**

**BETA: 4th Guard Heiress**

* * *

"What are you doing? I heard a war will happen soon. Is that true, Takuma-san?"

Kaname was walking around the house, noticing Ichijou Takuma, Cross Kaien, Zero and Touga Yagari sitting together discussing about the war. Kaname was caressing his prominent four-and-a half-month bump. The pureblood was having twins and now, the amnesiac pureblood still hated the idea of biting Zero for blood and resolved in blood transfusions. He couldn't stomach blood tablets and it frowns Aidou to no end. He still clearly hates the part that he is a pureblood and claims himself as a human-turned-to-vampire. His amnesia has dragged on for weeks and his memories has yet to return.

"We were discussing about issues happening now, Kaname-sama. Are you alright?" Takuma asked, he sees the brunette concentrating; no wait, he expecting something —and was suddenly distracted.

"Ahh! They kicked again!" Kaname immediately grabs Zero's left hand to let him feel the babies. He blissfully let Zero caress his bump.

"There was nothing, Kana..." Suddenly the babies kicked, reacting to their father's voice and it's like they knew he was there.

"The babies' first kick was when I was coming here, to you. It was like they knew their father was here and urged me go to see you. It's really weird, ne?" Kaname said and Zero was really happy even when his expression said otherwise. The others were smiling to see both of them in such a loving act.

'It's good to see Zero-kun soften himself. It was thanks to Kaname who made him happy. I bet he didn't know that he had already fallen in love with Kaname...' Cross Kaien thought.

Since the incident that had happened to the pureblood a month ago, Zero had expressed and confined himself about his feelings to the pureblood. He was unsure of what to do and how he feels towards the pureblood. Zero treated him as a good friend while Kaien insist him to call him father, just like a family but Zero declined because he was afraid to commit any relationship to any person. From what he had seen in front of him, it shows that Zero was ready to commit relationship without him noticing it. He has already opened his heart to Kaname although he never showed it on his expression. He never showed any hint of his expression, not because he chose not to but he didn't know how and couldn't do so. His inability to express any feelings to others stemmed from his traumatic experiences during his childhood. That was why he called 'Ice Prince' among his hunter peers and never showed any hint of weakness and kept up a poker face in front of others. But beneath the façade, Kaien know why he's just like this.

'Hmm... What will we do to both of them if Yuuki-sama had awakened then? I hope Yuuki-sama will bless them and nothing bad will happen to them now that this pressing matter with the war is happening… while he's fragile in his state now... She will be awake soon...' Ichijou Takuma thought.

"Well...?" Kaname asks again. The silence just a minute ago was broken by Kaname's question. Zero is still caressing Kaname's abdomen, enjoying the movements that are happening inside.

"Well, what?" Zero questioned him. He had already de-attached himself from the bump.

"Well, about the war... Is it true we will be fighting with the hunters? Actually, I'm confused to what actually happened that made the war happen. Kiryuu-san, can you tell me what actually started the war and some ideals that I heard earlier?" Kaname said. Kaname called Zero by his family name now, but before his amnesia, he had welcomed his own self in calling the silver-haired man by his own given name. They were on first name basis before.

Kaname was getting confused since there was something wrong about the war. Zero eyed them for the question thrown earlier. All of them nodded, letting Zero explain it to the pureblood. He sighed with the questions.

"The war started long ago and I don't know what caused it but you are the one who put the ideals of equality with the hunters, said that you will control the lesser level of vampires who disobey the treaty and the vampire council followed you unconditionally since you are their prince. They don't understand why you did this, but whatever you say or do, they will obey of it regardless and they also think that if the peace is achieved, it will benefit them more than before. Vampires were usually into hiding and by achieving this treaty, they can make it into open and thus any relationship can occur. But the hunters don't do so. They are afraid that this fragile treaty will break easily and because of the vampire nature being so deceitful, they started another war." Zero summarized of what had happened.

"So it was me who made these ideals? But I'm not the pureblood! And if I were him, I could have created the ideals because of love. But then again, I'm not him Kiryuu-san. Maybe he wanted to be with his love and what are the fates of the vampires who procreate with humans? Their children would be a hybrid, ne? If I am a vampire like you all claim me be, then the children also will inherit the strength from both of us and this will make them hybrids. Maybe he wanted an ideal to protect them from being killed and discriminated..." What Kaname said did make sense to them. They really have no idea why their leader did, but from what Kaname had deducted, it was likely that he had foreseen the fate of the children from the procreation who would likely to suffer from the war and it will ignite another if it not treated.

"It's just so like him…" Cross Kaien suddenly spoke. "He did tell me something about it earlier. He said that one day, when he was on his way to see me, he found a family of a human with a vampire and their children had their father's power as a vampire. Only, the children didn't suck on blood, it's only their physique being heightened, different from the humans' whose physique are fragile. This was a new kind of species, a hybrid of human and vampire and he was afraid that if the war keeps dragging on, many innocent children will suffer. The father survived by drinking animal blood and he only take blood from his wife once in two months, by blood transfusion. If he decided to bite her, she would likely to become a Level E. He was just merely a noble vampire and not a pureblood who can change the lowest level of a vampire into a stable one." Kaien concluded from what the pureblood had said to him years ago when both tried to persuade both side into the treaty for the first time.

It made them think for a while, they were in a deep thought except for Kaname who was absent-mindedly caressing his bump. Kaname's lithe body made the bump obviously seen on his black shirt. Well, he's carrying two inside. Suddenly a gurgling sound was heard coming from him. A deep blush formed on his cheek.

"Uhm.. Kiryuu-san, can you please make omelet fried rice for me?" Kaname pleadingly said to Zero, showing puppy eyes to him. Kaname started to crave Zero's cooking a week ago and he preferred Zero to cook him omelet fried rice, rather than his personal chef's who usually make luxurious foods for him.

"Give me a minute, please. You go first and wait for me there." Zero started to sort his files into his suitcase. Kaname already went into the kitchen. When Zero came in, he chuckles to himself seeing the pureblood acting like a child. Every time, while he was waiting for his food, Kaname likes to watch Zero preparing the food and always hums absent-mindedly. It amuses Zero to no end because it was weird seeing the pureblood acting differently from his usual demeanor.

"What is it that made you always happy?" Zero asked when he approached the brunette from behind. Zero always knows what feelings the amnesiac pureblood felt. Kaname was startled with the sudden greeting behind him.

"You startled me, Kiryuu-san! I thought Shiki-san is coming here getting his Pocky on the counter... Ehh..? How did you know? I'm always happy like this when I see my favorite fried rice being made by you." Kaname blushed while playing with his middle finger. He always wonders how Zero knew what he was feeling.

"I wonder how—your vibes, your face and it's just that I had a feeling that you are happy—I know what your feelings are. Maybe because of the bond we had..." Zero also wonders how he always managed to know the pureblood's feelings.

"Uh-uh. I don't know about it. Speaking about the bond, how did you mark me? I mean you are not a vampire, then how did you do it? You didn't bite me, did you?"

"No. You were the one who was supposed to mark me, and then I will become a full-fledged vampire and then I'll mark you with my fangs. But we reversed it by drawing my blood to you, onto your skin and chanting a spell on it. It's called as hunter sealing, same as vampire mating seals but we can serve it according to the purpose of the seal itself, either as a slave seal or as a mating seal. The seal carries my blood in it and any vampire knows you mated with someone when seeing it. In this case, you don't want to change me into a vampire and you were the one who suggested this method. It's my first time doing the hunter seal, but the markings on you were totally different. It was something I never saw and something I couldn't explain. I don't understand it myself…" Zero truthfully said while still frying, cooking the said rice.

"I see... You must be in love with me then? I'm sorry I couldn't remember..." Kaname said with a sad tone. Zero suddenly stopped on his track.

"Don't be. Truthfully speaking, I don't know what my feelings are for you. You are the one who confessed to me and I took advantage of you. You suggested me that I need some relief and you don't care what I did. I like you but I don't have the feeling of love for you…" Zero said. He didn't know if what he said made the brunette think bad of him. The brunette was silenced after he confessed. 'I don't know, myself, what my feelings are for you...' Zero thought.

_"I love you, Zero. I know you still hate purebloods, but why don't you give me a chance? I will wait for you.."_ Zero still remembered his words when Kaname confessed to him. _"I am afraid that if, someday, you would try to think of leaving me. Please, Zero, I will wait for you to love me back!"_

Zero then continued to finish his cooking and gave it to Kaname. He eyed the brunette, watching him eat his cooking. 'I wonder how and why he loved me...' Zero thought.

"Kiryuu-san? Can you please have sex with me? I know it is so sudden but I wanted to know my life before this. Surely my body remembers it. Think of it as I am horny because of the pregnancy. Please?" His sudden request surprised Zero. Zero then okay-ed him and carried him into his arms bridal style into his room. Zero then put Kaname gently on his bed and slowly open the brunette's clothes one by one until only his boxers were left. Kaname did not notice he was being stripped off until he felt his member being pulled out and a slick tongue slid on it.

"Ahh!" The moist cavern that enveloped him was too great plus the hormones that drowned him due to his pregnancy sent him near the edge.

"More… more… Kiryuu-saaahn!" Kaname tried to reign himself from choking Zero. Feeling the limp member already harden, suddenly Zero pulled off that made Kaname whine with the sudden emptiness.

"Suck." It was more like a command than request. Kaname gladly accepted it and coated Zero's three fingers thoroughly into his mouth. A 'pop' sound was heard after Zero pulled out his fingers and began to play with the amnesiac pureblood's waiting entrance. Kaname straddled him, facing Zero. The pureblood was inviting him, seducing Zero to play with him. Zero playfully encircled the brunette's entrance and pushed his middle finger inside. Kaname automatically arched, feeling the sudden intrusion by Zero. He then put a second finger, scissoring him before he confidently put another one. While he was playing with the cavern, Zero's mouth was busy playing with his pink nipple. Kaname's nipples were already sensitive to it plus with the pregnancy itself, the sensitivity increased ten-fold and Kaname felt unnaturally crazy in heat.

"Plea...se... ahh! I wa..nt.. you.." Kaname mumbles incoherently together with his pleasured moans. His eyes were brimming with tears. Kaname couldn't bear the heat.

"Eager, aren't you? Well, princess, your wish is my command." Zero obeyed and felt that the brunette was stretched enough for him. He carefully pulls out his fingers and unbuckled his tight trousers. Kaname eyed his groin, the bulge seen on his tight pants. Pre-cum leaked out from Zero's member. He aligned himself carefully to avoid pressure on Kaname, especially on his middle. Kaname whines with the sudden emptiness, and was rewarded with a blunt force from Zero. His mouth formed a silent 'O' shape from the intrusion. Something is bigger than the fingers. Zero was well endowed.

The careful thrusts were slow but Zero was lazily hitting his prostate with deadly precision. Kaname pushed himself further in along with Zero's thrusts and made himself stretch wider. Zero, at the same time stroking Kaname's member, and increase the speed along with his thrusting. Kaname moans pleasurably and he cannot think straight during the thrusts. Both of them were feeling completeness when Kaname spilled his seed on the mattress and a few seconds later Zero filled him to the brim. Kaname moaned again upon the feeling of being filled. Zero's cum seeped out when he carefully pulled himself out from him. Kaname slumped his body onto the bed and he was content with it, snuggled closer to Zero just like usual before his amnesia. His body remembers the deed but his mind cannot remember it. Zero got up from the bed, he wanted to clean both of them but Kaname held; not letting Zero go.

"Don't Kiryuu-san. Come, sleep with me." Kaname said and yawned, he got tired from their activity. Zero then snuggled closer and slept together with him. "Good night, Kiryuu-san." He said before closed his eyes.

"Good night to you too, Kaname-san."


	3. His Heart Yearning

**Love In A War Chapter 3**

**BETA: 4th Guard Heiress**

* * *

It was on Saturday evening on the same week that Kaname began to remember everything, recovering from his amnesia. It was when Zero was badly injured from a Level E hunting, his blood scent was too thick and it made Kaname go wild and reacted to it.

"What had happened?! Kiryuu-san!" He was shocked seeing Touga Yagari, drenched with blood and carrying a bloodied Zero to the bedroom, setting Zero onto the bed. Kaname panicked when he saw the silverette lumped almost lifelessly on the bed. Zero was pale due to a great loss of blood. Ichijou tried to reign Kaname from coming closer to Zero. Truthfully, Kaname kept getting flashes of his memory before his amnesia after their intimate action that night. Seeing Zero like this, coupled with a strong scent of his Zero's blood made his mind go wild. He shrieked when Aidou checked on Zero, seeing big gashes on the silverette's body. He backed out and another important memory flashed out in front of him.

"No! Zero-san! Zero-san! Zero-san!" He sobbed. Kaname is hyperventilating while clutching his stomach. "No! No!" He doesn't even notice himself that he released his telekinetic power, trashes himself off from Ichijou and instantly made both of them thrown off far from him and Zero. He released his pureblood aura and quickly lurched beside Zero, grabbing his right hand. The other of his inner circle present inside the room, seeing the sight of them all after noticing the sudden aura coming from Kaname.

"Zero-san! Please... don't die on me! I remember all of it now... Please, Zero-san! We need you! **_I need you_**!" Kaname sobbed, crying in front of him. Kaname transferred his blood to Zero, effectively healing him to the point of no scar formed on his body. Zero then stabilizes back to normal and Kaname suddenly fell unconscious. They have never seen the pureblood being so distressed and uncontrollable just like this. The pureblood was always calm and collected.

"Kaname-sama!" Ichijou managed to catch the pureblood. Blood started to trickle down from between his legs. "What had happen? Why he's getting cold?" Takuma wanted to shake him but being halted by Yagari.

"Wait! Bring him slowly to the bed. He's bleeding!" Yagari said, noticing the blood seeped out between the brunette's cream-colored trousers. He is bleeding. Takuma, upon hearing what Yagari had said, slowly put Kaname onto the bed.

"Oh no!" Aidou immediately began to tend Kaname and push all of them out from the room.

* * *

A few hours later, Aidou got out from the room. He sighed, Aidou tired from tending both. All of them were waiting outside of the room. They were waiting for the news on both.

"Kiryuu-san is getting better because Kaname-sama has given his blood to him and he will wake for another few hours. Kaname-sama nearly had a miscarriage due to the shock he got and coupled with the action he did made the babies in distress. Fortunately, I manage to save them all but Kaname-sama will need more of Zero's blood. They will need plenty of rest and please not let them do any strenuous job especially with Kaname-sama although he already remembers everything but his body is fragile because of the pregnancy." Aidou said, giving a conclusion about the news to them. All of them were glad with the news, nothing bad happened to both of them. Now they need to discuss about the matter that had happened earlier with Zero since the attack of Level E beforehand was odd. The Hunter Association assigned both Zero and Yagari to the southern of Japan to kill an entire village full of Level E in the vicinity, to eliminate them. But something is suspicious enough to both Yagari and Zero, but they obeyed the order because of their pledge and believes that the HA are upholding their belief for the co-existence with the vampire.

"Someone in the HA set this up. I cannot believe it. How come they put their best hunter in this situation! They should assign a group of many hunters, not consist of only two person!" Kaien was furious with the HA. Kaien believed that the HA is plotting something dangerous. They were shocked with Kaien's anger. Nobody had seen him angry or annoyed on something. Yagari came up with few scratches on his body and a broken arm, Zero was protecting him from behind since the vampires were attacking his blind spot and thus Zero took upon the full force.

"We were curious about it first, but Zero wanted to test them and followed along with the flow. The Level E's that we were assign to kill us were using hunter weapons and they were some kind of a new breed that were intelligent enough to use weapons. Something or someone was breeding them, experimenting it on us." Yagari said, it was odd enough that the mindless Level E were clever using such weaponry, a hunter weapon to boot. "They somewhat knew how to use, it was like somebody was teaching them to use the weapon."

All of them nodded, agreeing to what Kaien had said to them earlier. They couldn't ignore the fact that it was an attempt of assassination to both Zero and Yagari, their best hunters. They knew that both of them are the focal persons to the treaty with the vampire and they are plotting something behind them since the uproar few months ago.

"Nggh.." A grunted sound coming from the brunette was heard. He is awake trying to get up but he couldn't because of the pain that had shot on his abdomen. "Wha.. my babies!" He panicked. His right hand travelled to his navel and glad the bump was still there.

"Relax, Kaname-sama. They are okay. You nearly had a miscarriage due to your actions earlier." Ruka said. They took turns on tending the pureblood. He was unconscious half days.

"How was Zero?" He said, a worried look shown on his feature.

"He's good. He only needs some rest. Well Kaname-sama, I'll excuse myself then. Have a nice rest and please don't do any strenuous job. You need a plenty of rest, for the babies also." She bowed and the left him alone in the room.

"I am sorry, my children. I nearly sacrificed myself and both of you. I cannot live without him." He circled his palm on his slightly rounded middle. "I love him and I am sorry for my selfish action. I'm not fit to become your mother, I'm trying to kill both of you." He sobbed, while still caressing the bump. The babies kicked him upon his touch. The babies are trying to soothe him, like they understand what he felt. His children already have sense to their surrounding while still inside of him. He can feel both of their aura, they are a powerful hybrid between a pureblood hunter and a pureblood vampire.

"I fell in love him since the first time I met him at school. It was ten years ago. Of course he doesn't remember, he was trying to kill me the first time we met! I know about him and his family. We met again several years later, and he did try to kill me again; making it twice, but somehow he was becoming a different person, matured, brave, strong and more handsome than before. I fell in love with him again. I hope that both of you will inherit from him and not me. Well, he still doesn't like me because of my nature as a pureblood, but don't worry, he will be a good father to both of you..." He said. If someone sees him, it was like he was talking to himself, but he was talking to the children and deep inside, he knew the children are listening to what he had just said. The bond he shared between his children were deep, what he felt, thought or did, the will children know.

_"I like you but I don't have the feeling of love for you…"_

"I just can't live without him if he dies. His naïvety, his bravery, his will to live, I like them all. That was why I had fallen in love with your father, even if he did not love me back, I'm glad he was willing to have sex with me even though he said that he will take advantage of me. I let him took the lead, knowing that in the end I will end up being pregnant. I made him bind himself to me, in the pretenses that if he did, I will follow him everywhere and I won't betray him." 'And yes, that was partly true.' He also thought to himself at the same time.

"I just don't want anything that will break us, even my sister... Only he will break the bond, if he chooses to do so. I put the choices onto him. I'm selfish, aren't I?" He paused for a while, feeling silences in the room. He took another breath before he continued, "I'm afraid that if nee-sama knew about my feelings, she will forbid me from seeing Zero. She will awaken soon... I don't want to be just like Uncle Rido... I did all of this because I believe in co-existence between us. I'm just a spoiled brat in the end, right... it was me who was too naïve about equal standing.." He confines to himself, a sad expression formed on his pale feature, gazing on the moon through the window on his left while circling his stomach in a soothing gestures. Kaname then yawned, his body was too tired and he seriously needs some rest. Blood transfusion will do later, but now he needs to sleep.

* * *

Kaname's sense was in disarray. He didn't notice Zero was behind the door, listening to all of his self confession. He has been awake for a few hours before and wanted to visit him, asking the reason why he saved him. He did try to kill him before this and the pureblood still wanted to save him despite his actions a year ago. He heard the brunette's voice, calling to him when he was dying. Why did he spill his precious blood to a lowly human like him? He wanted to knock the door, but he stopped, hearing the soft sob from the brunette, apologizing to their children. He wanted to leave, but upon hearing his next word, made him stop on his next track and listened to the end. He heard all of it and turned back to his room. The pureblood's love was too deep and he didn't know how to react. He met Kaien on his way back to his room.

"Zero! Why did you get up? You just recently healed. Come, let's go back to your room and get plenty of rest." Kaien ushered him to his room. He then tucked on his bed and Kaien wanted to go out of the room.

"Wait, Kaien-san! I wanted to ask something." Kaien stopped on the door and saw Zero's confused eyes. Only Kaien knew what he felt exactly.

"Is it about Kaname?" He sighed seeing Zero nodded, confirming his thought about Zero's confused expression. "He is okay, he nearly had a miscarriage when he was healing you. He did give a lot of blood to you and in the end, he was bleeding." Zero wanted to jump but Kaien stopped him. "Hold your horses. They are alright, he's just lacking of blood now. He just needs plenty of rest. The babies are strong. They are such fighters, just like someone I know…" Kaien assures him. Zero was relieved to hear it and thanked all the gods that saved them.

"You may not have noticed it yourself but Kaname really loved you even back then and you already opened yourself to him. Kaname made you back to your normal self. It was up to you to choose, being in this emotionless state you are in or free from the haunting memory of their deaths." Kaien said before leaving his room and left Zero with so many thoughts to think about.

Zero didn't know what to think. Maybe he had some feeling to the pregnant brunette. His children… Their children… They were unconsciously creating a family and truthfully, he was happy when he got the news. He cannot believe it when he heard the pureblood was pregnant because he thinks that he couldn't commit to any relationship, not to mention about creating a family. The best solution he could think of was to accept Kaname's proposal that he needs to vent out any frustration by having sex with the brunette. He did take advantage of it, but he felt something in between them, escalating to something akin to love. The brunette was sincere, he innocently confessed his love to him at this time of war. Maybe he had already fallen in love with the pureblood...

He then got up, going back to the pureblood's room thinking about Kaname's innocent thoughts before.

_"His naïvety, his bravery, his will to live, I like them all. That was why I had fallen in love with your father, even when he did not love me back..."_

* * *

He saw that the pureblood was sleeping. His serene face, his mouth, his long eyelashes and beneath those eyelids are a beautiful pair of claret eyes. It never crossed his mind that the pureblood in front of him is beautiful. He picked any sharp object near him and slashed his wrist, creating a wound big enough to drip so many blood. Kaname's eyes instantly opened, showing a beautiful glowing red eyes and Zero commanded him to drink his blood. Kaname, upon his blood lust, nonetheless obeyed him and got up, sitting on the bed and beginning to suck his blood from the wrist. Zero offered his blood to Kaname. He gasped upon the penetration. After he took some blood that was enough for them, Kaname instinctively lick the wound, closing it until no scar formed on it. His glowing red eyes faced Zero directly, his eyes beginning to fade into the normal claret eyes, and tears spilled out from it.

"Why...?" Kaname asked.

"I cannot leave you like this when you are suffering! You are the mother of my children and I think I felt something for you." Zero said. "Why did you have to sacrifice yourself? What did you see in me that you had fallen in love with me? You knew that you will end up being pregnant. Then, why did you do it? Please tell me the truth!"

"I-I love you. I knew about the consequences if I become submissive to you, but I wanted it! I'm a selfish bastard like you said! But is it wrong to be in love and to be loved? We have feelings, you know!" He sobbed, facing his back to Zero. Zero hugged him from behind, trying to soothe him from his crying fit.

"I wanted to learn to love you back. I wanted to know you better..." Zero said, whispering to his right ear. Kaname suddenly stopped crying upon hear what Zero said and faced Zero. Zero was giving a look that said 'try me' to him.

"You don't remember me... The first time we met was the first time I had fallen in love with you, it was when you were eleven years old. At that time you were violent and naïve and you were mostly affected because of your family's massacre. I was nineteen at that time, visiting Kaien for the first time. Kaien was my parent's friend and he helped me by offering his winter cottage for me to live. My sister had fallen into hibernation and I had no place to live apart from the Kuran's mansion. But the mansion was raided by the hunter, they wanted to kill me. When I tried to approach you, you cut me on my arm." Kaname then showed his left arm where a long scar formed on the creamy skin, the proof of their first contact. Zero did notice about it, but he brushed it off when they had their first sex. "I left it unhealed, as a remembrance if our paths don't cross again. Upon my stay for the few days, I watched you silently. But during my stay there, I stopped aging earlier than my peers and that was why I decided to leave. Your hatred toward us was unavoidable, I was hoping that you will not hate me and that was one of the reason of my first step of the plan for the treaty. I began to discuss it with Kaien; to make the treaty successful. It took me seven years to complete it but this fragile treaty was not long enough to stand. I met you nine years after traveling around the world. I fallen in love with you again and I began to take opportunity by being friends with you. For the second time you tried to kill me. I was hurt, with your intention to kill me, your hatred toward us did not change at all. I admit, when I tried to approach you, I wanted your affection, I wanted you to love me back and that was why I let you took advantage of me. I love you as who you are. I don't care if you are a human or a hunter or anything, but I want you and nobody else." Kaname truthfully confessed to him. They were silent for a while, nothing was heard from both. Their eyes met, locking together. It seems like eternity when suddenly a yelp came from the pureblood.

"Oww.." Yelped the brunette. The babies were kicking his bladder.

"What happened Kaname-san?" Zero panicked. Zero was worried if something wrong happened to him.

"It's nothing. The babies are active, they are kicking my insides. Do you want to feel them?" He asked. Zero hesitantly touched his abdomen. "They are alright." Kaname then pulled Zero's hesitated left hand and guided it to his stomach. Zero was lost in his thought that he missed that Kaname was smiling at him, seeing Zero beginning to smile at his bump. Zero then averted his gaze from the bump to him.

"I'm sorry that I worried you. Thank you for being so honest with me. I felt confused about you suddenly confessing to me. Maybe I didn't have the feeling of love for you, not yet. But I did feel something between us. We are not in the correct order are we? We should date first, then create a family. But we did it otherwise…" Both of them chuckled together about their situation. They are normally not in a proper order. But then, they are not normal themselves either...


	4. Heart Blooms

**Love In A War Chapter 4**

**BETA: 4th Guard Heiress**

* * *

Kaname was in his sixth month when Zero asked him for their first date. All of Kaname's inner circle—including Yagari and Kaien—were plotting the dinner. All of them were out; leaving both of them alone. Zero was preparing the food for Kaname since the brunet is still craving for his cooking. All of Kaname's clothes were unfit for him to wear now that his stomach was as big as a basketball. He had to wear some expandable sweatpants and baggy shirts. It was too uncomfortable now that his rounded stomach looked as big as a basketball. Ruka and Rima gave him a maternity dress as a present to wear for the dinner. The white knee-high plain dress with a red bow tie in the middle and laces sewn on the bottom suit him perfectly, the bow was adorned above his bump beautifully. He wore it in front of the mirror. His lithe body—especially his creamy, female-like legs—suit him perfectly. It never crossed his mind to cross-dress, especially in his condition. How did they manage to choose this for him?

He noticed something about himself. "Ahhh!" He gasped. His hair that was normally down to the base of his neck was now reaching down past his waist. His bangs were all in one length, he was just reminded of his mother and unshed tears threatened to fall from his eyes. The pregnancy hormone made his emotions go into a haywire; one second he's happy, ecstatic and after that, moody or irritated. He still sees the mirror in front him. His lithe body that's full with two lives in him, his fair and a bit pale complexion and his hair...not curly as Juuri Kuran's, but it still wavy and he looked more like his deceased mother more than his sister ever did. His hair grew rapidly during the pregnancy and he wanted to ask Zero to cut it just like before. He likes that better, than to leave his hair grow longer. He then just shrugged it off, wiping some tears from his eyes.

* * *

He went downstairs, seeking Zero. "Zero-san? Where are you?" He said while searching the silverette in the kitchen. Suddenly, Zero's hands covered both of his eyes and guided him to the dinner table. He gasped at Zero's sudden act but he followed nonetheless.

"Zero-san, what are you doing? Wha.." Kaname couldn't finish his words when at that time Zero decided to uncover his eyes and he saw the dinner on the table that Zero made for them. Kaname gawked at what the dinner table had. It was full of his usual craving foods and two candlelit. Ah, a candlelight dinner. It is so romantic... He couldn't say anything.

"You're so beautiful today, Kaname-san." He circled the brunette's bump while playing with the brunet's hair. He then kissed his the vampire's cheek and guided him to the chair. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. I couldn't say anything. I'm flattered. Thank you..." Kaname flustered seeing what Zero had made for him. Their dinner went well, they mostly talked about themselves, get to know each other better and about some of the babies' names they thought off; they haven't pick up any names yet for their boys. They are having healthy twin boys and he will be delivering them in three months more if nothing bad had happened to them.. They decided to name them when the time comes.

"I think I should cut my hair." Kaname continued ignoring the heat that rose to his cheeks.

Zero on the other hand, gave Kaname a devious gaze and said, "You know Kaname-san, I think we should have a little fun first don't you?" Kaname audibly gulped, but that didn't mean he wasn't excited to find out what Zero-san meant.

* * *

Zero was breathless. Kaname-san was a stunning creature at all times but the sight of him resting back on the cream-colored sheets; welcoming him was almost too much for the hunter to bear. Kaname-san's locks were going in every way framing his beautifully flushed face while allowing the silver-haired man to run his long fingers through the long hair if he wished to. The bump rounded nicely, full with lives and he loved seeing Kaname-san flustered when he gazes lovingly at the bump. His lover, Kaname... What a nice ring to it.

Zero was deliberately scraping his teeth along Kaname's nape, understanding full well how insane it would drive the pureblood. Meanwhile Zero's right hand was pumping Kaname's length that was begging for his attention as he thrust deeply into the pureblood from behind. He needed extra care since Kaname was getting bigger now. Kaname released a long moan as Zero seemed to be lazily aim for his prostate.

"Z-Zero-san," Kaname called.

"Call me Ze-ro, Ka-na-me. What is it?" He drawled playfully while nipping the pale nape in front of him, leaving a bruised love bite from him. He was proud of his art on the creamy skin.

"Zero-san, stop teasing.." Kaname whined; ignoring the heat that rose to his cheeks.

"But when you look like this, I can't help it." Zero said; planting a sweet kiss on Kaname's cheek.

"But I want more Zero-san..." Kaname said; hoping Zero would get the point and do what he usually did to him, "Z-Zero-san, come on!"

Zero stilled the movement of his hips and hand earning him a whimper of despair from Kaname. Kaname wiggled in front of him. His lilac eyes met with Kaname's and the pureblood saw the promise held within them.

"If that's what you really want, Kaname, I'll do it. But call me Zero first. No honorifics." Zero whispered huskily. Kaname nodded his head furiously and licked his dry lips.

"Zero... Zero.. Ze-" He said, trying to familiarize himself with the new way of calling his lover.

The action was rewarded with a searing kiss that robbed the air from Kaname's lungs; leaving him completely at the mercy of the silverette inside him. Zero then suddenly and roughly thrust forward; catching Kaname off guard and making him cry out into the kiss. But Zero didn't stop because he needed it just as badly as Kaname did. He drew back and shoved back in as deeply as he could, careful not to be too forceful. He didn't bother to make it last for either of them. After all, Zero planned to make love to him as many times as he could that day. Kaname grasped onto Zero's hand hoping to find an anchor against the pressure coiling tighter in his groin. His member was leaking furiously and he arched his back when Zero stroked him languidly to counteract his thrusts. The added friction caused tears to well up in his eyes and spilled down to his chin.

Even though Zero didn't care to lengthen out the time span of their coupling, he wanted Kaname to reach bliss first. The combination of the sounds tugging on his aching length and Zero's thrusts from behind, landing right on the bundle of nerves that made him see stars that drove him mad. Kaname let out a moan that sounded pleased and agonized at the same time before he whimpered, "Zero, I can't…Zero, wait I- Zeroooo!"

Zero quickened his pace. Kaname came with such intensity that had him gasping for air. Zero felt his lover's walls tighten around his length and he gathered Kaname up in his arms. Seeing and feeling his other half climaxing, Zero quickly fell over the edge as well and filled his lover with his essence. They held each other as the waves of pleasure slowly died down, even longer for Kaname who was trembling fiercely in his lover's embrace. Worried for Kaname's health and the babies, Zero worriedly asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"Huh? Oh no, not at all," Kaname said with a nervous smile. "We are alright. We liked the attention we get from you." He grinned. Kaname guided Zero's right hand to his rounded stomach, feeling the children kick inside of him together. They are content with what Zero did to their mother.

Zero looked at Kaname lovingly while cradling the bump on Kaname and bent his head down to give him a chaste kiss before pulling back and running his hand through Kaname's long locks. He'd come to see how truly beautiful and unchanging Kaname was as a person no matter how his looks and species differed. Zero strongly suppressed the urge to sniff, so he looked down at his sated pureblood and asked, "Do you want me to cut your hair for you?"

* * *

About an hour later, Zero let Kaname turn around and glance in the bathroom mirror. For the second time that day, the young pureblood's mouth fell open for the thing Zero did to him. Every single strand of Kaname's hair had been cut back to its original length and his hair was exactly how it had been before he's pregnant. Zero hadn't missed a single detail. Kaname looked wide-eyed at his lover and said, "Zero, it's perfect! How did you-"

He was cut off however when a soft pair of lips met his adoringly. "Don't ever say I don't pay attention to you." Zero said with a smirk. "It's especially your hair that I never failed to notice. I really like your hair."

Kaname let out a giggle, and Zero stood up straight easing the strain on his back muscles. He looked around the tile bathroom floor and noticed how much hair he'd really cut. 'What a waste. He looked cute though with the long hair. Like a female version of him...' Gentle fingers twining with his own brought him back from his thoughts and he looked down to see Kaname gazing lovingly at him.

"Thank you, Zero." Kaname said squeezing his hands, "I love you."

'I love you too, Kaname.' He thought, smiling upon his newly discovered feeling to his pureblood. He was sure of it. He is in love with the young pureblood in front of him.


	5. Restless Nights

**Love In A War Chapter 5**

**BETA: 4th Guard Heiress**

* * *

For once, he is truly happy with the affection Zero was giving him since the dinner. Zero already opened up to him more and he is content with that. He did not want to press more on it and continued forward. But lately he's get restless; something deep inside of him was telling that he missed something. But what? He felt it since last week after their romantic date and it kept bugging him. Well, for a start he's having a nightmare. A bloodied female in front of him was comforting him about something... she muttered words that he didn't understand, another language maybe. It is blurry and he didn't remember after. The dream made him wake up with choked gasps and fear... something he hadn't felt for a while. What was that dream about?

"Kaname? Are you listening to me?" Zero asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Kaname was startled with Zero's sudden pitched voice, he blinked.

"Huh? Sorry. I was kinda distracted lately. Maybe I'm tired. They just keep kicking me when I'm trying to sleep." Kaname said with a yawn.

"Okay," Zero said and caressed his rounded stomach in a comforting manner and talked to the babies. "Well, you guys, please be good to your mama."

A blush crept up on Kaname's cheeks. The affection Zero was giving him and to their children makes him giddy and he couldn't fathom Zero's sudden gentleness towards him. 'Could he have fallen in love with me? Nah, he still hates purebloods...' He softly sighed, left aside his unfinished thought. What he didn't know was that how his thought was true.

* * *

While he still feels the lingering memories of his recent nightmare, Kaname realized that his power had gone awry. He sometimes couldn't access his power at all and sometimes it's limited to only his telekinetic power. It was just like his mood swings. He long realized it after his near miscarriage. Somehow his power mixed with the children and somehow he gained unexplainable new power, just like a vampire hunter ability. While Kaname was contemplating with his inner problem, unexpected force slowly approached them, with the intent of killing the pureblood and his followers along with Zero, Yagari and Kaien.

The house was suddenly raided by a bunch of rogue hunters, the vampires, at that time, who defended Kaname were Takuma, Ruka and Rima while the others had received some information on the Level E rampage near their location. Zero followed the rest of them, leaving only Kaien, Takuma, Rima and Ruka behind.

Kaname was startled with the sudden intrusion. He couldn't sense them beforehand. 'How I can be so careless? Why didn't I realize it sooner?'

"Kaname-sama? Let me handle them. It seems that Takuma-san and the rest of them are occupied." Seiren said, interrupting his thought. Seiren is only present when Kaname is in danger.

"No. I couldn't move faster. My abilities have been rendered for a while. I—" Kaname couldn't finish his sentence because one of the vampire hunters suddenly interrupted them.

"So, it seems true that the pureblood prince is carrying an abomination. My lucky day, I may have enough bounty for the rest of my life!" The hunter said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Kaname feigned confusion. He already guessed what had happened. He wanted a confirmation.

"Well, a large sum of money is placed on you if we successfully killed all of you along with the abomination you are carrying by the Association. I guess we should start by killing it." He then charged forward, but countered by Seiren. He tried to run faster, but due to his condition he run rather slowly to Kaien office, he had to defend himself physically by using a hunter's weapon. He has to endure it until Zero came. 'Zero, save us! We need you!'

Back to Zero, they received false information about the attack. There was nothing here and someone was playing with them. But who?

'Zero, save us! We need you!' He suddenly heard Kaname's voice calling for him. His mind clicked, why he heard Kaname's voice and something must have happened in the house. Someone was diverting them out of the house and was trying to kill Kaname. Why he didn't think of it!

"Someone diverted us here. Something had happen back at the house, I can feel it. I'm going back." Zero sprinted back to the house and they followed suit.

Kaien saved him from being impaled by an axe. The man in front of him was tough. The babies were kicking softly. 'I'm afraid... Please be okay, both of you. Papa will come soon.' He assured the babies. Kaname watched Kaien fight the man who tried to kill him with an axe. He barely dodged it since the axe was heavy. Kaname began to search for a weapon that he can use to defend himself, only to find a vampire hunter katana. He didn't really have the choice. 'I can handle the pain. Just for a while.' Suddenly he was being slashed lightly from behind.

"Ahh!" Kaname hissed from being slashed, the hunter weapon sure hurt a lot. The blood seeped out from his clothes. He managed to grab the sword barehand and counter the next attack from the hunter. He was shocked to see the same hunter that barged in interrupting his conversation with Seiren.

"Well, well... The kitten here is afraid. I hope you to die soon." The hunter said. Kaname was seething with anger.

"Where is Seiren? What you did to her?" Kaname hissed. He couldn't imagine Seiren being defeated by him. Seiren was his caretaker since his sister had fallen into slumber.

"Oh, that girl? I killed him. Well, she was a good fighter and well, it is so shameful that she turned to dust quickly. Do you need to know how she died?" The hunter laughed demonically.

It seems that all of his calmness was beginning to crack. He was angry that the killer managed to kill Seiren. She was his best friend. Kaname didn't know something was shifting inside of him. He just lunged forward with the hunter sword on his hand, ignoring the pain coming from it, while actually it was none. He didn't notice that the sword glowed and a rose vine coiled from his hand toward the sword. It's just like his tattoo comes alive. He also didn't notice that his pureblood powers were mixing together with his new ability, he unrealized that he use the weapon easily and he unintentionally released his aura, startling his inner circle and Zero that was coming near them.

"**_Seiren... Seiren.._**" Kaname repeatedly uttered her name while swiftly dodging the hunter's attacks even in his condition. He was driven by the sadness. He then striked forward, effectively and immediately killed the hunter. The rose vines that coiled around his right hand resembles Zero's power and Kaien noticed it immediately. Kaname using his newly profound power to kill the hunter. His power thrumming uncontrollably.

"Kaname, Please stop!" Kaien plead the younger pureblood to stop. This was his first time seeing the pureblood like that. Kaname still releases his aura. The remaining hunters scampered away from the house, afraid of the pureblood's wraths.

Zero, upon arriving, was shock to see Kaname like that. Kaname was in disheveled state, with the hunter katana on his right hand and tears streaming down his face. Zero slowly approaching him and hugged him for assurance. Kaname suddenly calmed seeing Zero in front of him.

"Zero! Seiren died..." Kaname sobbed. "I-I couldn't do anything. I'm afraid! They wanted to kill us." Kaname confessed.

"Shuush. I know, I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner." Zero said, comforting him. "Let's get you treated." Zero said. He gasped upon seeing Kaname's eyes change color. "What had happen with you? Your eyes... Kaname!" He cannot finishe his sentence because Kaname suddenly slumped unconscious in his hand. "Aidou-san!" He quickly called Aidou.

* * *

"What had happen with Kaname, Aidou-san?" Zero was worried something might happen with Kaname and their children.

"Don't worry Zero-san. Kaname-sama was just exhausted but something weird happened to him. I couldn't explain why he can wield hunter weapon easily and without actually harming him since he was using it barehanded. His injury should have healed slower because it was inflicted by the hunter's weapon but it seems that the light slash on his back healed faster than normal." Aidou concluded in front of him. "Please tell Kaname-sama that Seiren is alright, she was just unconscious." Zero was then okayed to him and sat beside Kaname. Zero watched Kaname sleep soundly, he also got to see their children kick under the blanket.

"Both of you sure will awake your mommy." Zero calmly said, caressing the spot where their children just kicked.

"Yes, they also did that a lot. I couldn't asleep." Kaname said, startling Zero from his sudden answer.

"Kaname, you should go to sleep. Aidou told me Seiren is okay, she just fell unconscious. The hunter was just trying to provoke you." Zero wanted him to be at ease.

"I know. I just couldn't imagine her dead. I'm scared, I don't want them and all around me to be harmed. They knew about my condition. The association put me in the main list and they are trying to get me killed now that I'm in vulnerable state." Kaname softly sighed, he knew sooner or later they will know about it and try to kill him.

"I never knew that. It seems we should be cautious about it. Please Kaname, just rest." Zero said before he got up and turned away.

"Please stay! Please sleep with me." Kaname pleaded. Without any reply, Zero then lie down beside Kaname, pulled the blanket and encircled Kaname on his waist, cradling and caressing the bump softly. Both of them then fell into slumber. They didn't know that somebody away from them had awakened from a deep slumber.

Later in the midnight, Kaname was awakened from his nightmare. He untangled himself from Zero and went to the bathroom. A pair of glowing red eyes, with a black slit on the sclera was present in front of the bathroom mirror. Kaname eyes were changing color from glowing red to maroon, almost black. "**She's awake.**" Kaname then disappeared. He was just like being controlled by something. Zero knew something was wrong with Kaname and on his instinct, he followed him from behind.


	6. Lady Of The Snow

**Love In A War Chapter 6**

**BETA: 4th Guard Heiress**

* * *

A lone figure can be seen standing on the end of the dark room in the secret underground of Kuran's mansion. A long dark brown hair with a pair of glowing orbs was watching a pregnant figure of a brown-haired man unconscious on the floor.

"Kaname... How could you follow Rido's **_footsteps_**?" The sad eyes on the lone figure gazed upon Kaname and immediately unleashed his telekinetic power surrounding both of them. The figure's further action was interrupted when a bullet passed through beside him.

Zero was convinced his mind was being manipulated by another pureblood. This person seemed so similar to Kaname from behind, but he hadn't seen his face. This was another pureblood other than his lover. Zero wasn't a man to play games with. Keeping his gun in line with the intruder's head Zero commandingly said, "Alright pureblood, put your hands where I can see them and turn around. And while you're at it, tell me where Kaname is!" The figure slowly put his hands up and started to turn around. He tentatively looked Zero in the eye.

"Don't take any step further or I will **_kill_** you." Zero hissed, triggering the lock on his Bloody Rose to the figure in front of him. He seethed with anger and threatened the figure in front of him demanding for Kaname. His Kaname. The clicked sound of the gun ready to be fired made the figure confused. Zero is really serious with the murderous intent he gave on the pureblood in front of him.

"_**Suhou**_?" The dark figure asked, confused with the appearances on the man in front of him. "You are not him. Who are you?"

"I'm not my father. Who are you? How do you know him? Release Kaname." Zero hissed again, preparing to shot another one.

"So, you are his child..." The dark figure in front of him disappeared suddenly. Zero focused on his surrounding and was shocked when the figure was already beside him, grabbing his shoulder tightly. Zero winced upon the touch. He then got more shocked when the dark figure behind him transformed from the decayed body, slowly to a fully fleshed figure. A naked female with dark brown eyes was gazing at him intently. It felt like she was stabbing him through her eyes. "So, you are the sire of my little brother's children, hmm?" She whispered near to his right ear.

Zero gulped before he answered her. The woman in front of him was Kaname's sister, Yuuki Kuran. Zero was stunned at that spot. He couldn't move. Something that the pureblood did made him stunned.

"Ah, the history repeated itself again, I see... Old wound reopened, same mistake will happen..." She said. Her voice seems somewhat different than before, it's somewhat more mature. She was laughing herself eerily. "So what did I do get to deserve this? My baby brother..." She paused, her voice shifted back to the previous one and looked back at Zero with such murderous gaze "You deflowered him, just like your father did to our uncle!" She then grabbed his neck, gripping it tighter and tried to strangle him to death but she was being halted by Kaname. Kaname woke up seconds after and was shocked to see his sister trying to strangle Zero. His eyes widened at the scene.

"Please nee-sama! Please! I love him!" Kaname pleaded, crying in front of her, kneeling beside her leg. "I cannot live without him. Please nee-sama, release him..."

"Why, Kaname? You knew about our uncle but you chose to follow his footsteps! What Suhou did was unthinkable! Why, of all people in this world, you choose him? Carrying his children, nonetheless!" Yuuki said calmly, while trying to hide her hisses and still clutching Zero's neck. Zero was trying to untangle himself from her strong grip.

"Suhou, himself didn't know he was tricked! I love Zero the way he is. Zero wouldn't follow Suhou's footsteps like he did to our uncle. Please release him!" Kaname begged to her while stroking his rounded stomach. The babies were in distress, sensing their mother's distress and continuously kicked Kaname's insides.

"Fine!" She hissed under her breath, unclenching Zero's neck. Zero coughed off blood because of the sudden force on his windpipe.

"What did... (cough) you mean (cough) about my father?" He said, coughing between his words. His voice was hoarse from the sudden force. Kaname then swept beside him, soothing the newly formed bruise on Zero's neck. "What did my father do?" Zero asked her.

"He raped Rido, our uncle! All in the vampire society didn't know all men in Kuran's line had the ability to become a carrier. Not even Ari knew her ex-fiancé is a hermaphrodite! He was glad to have his child even though Suhou didn't believe in him anymore. He even continued his life by betrothing himself to another pureblood and both of them were happy together. But on that fateful night she was killed by your parents who didn't know her existence! Rido fell into madness for losing her and that was what had made Shizuka become a Mad Blooming Princess! That child only lived for eight years! She was not yet a teenager. She, being killed ruthlessly when she tried to defend herself! She was just like a normal child... But why? Is it because she lived with a vampire family?" Yuuki said. Her somewhat calming exterior with a seething anger around her, something tells Zero that she cannot be played by others and made her somewhat dangerous. She released her aura around them.

Kaname clutched his stomach, coughing badly upon his sister's action. The aura was too much for him to bear and he fainted on the spot.

Zero couldn't believe it! It was too much, his father's past was a big shock enough for him and he couldn't comprehend it. 'It's not true...' And again, he did not know what to feel anymore.

"Whether you want to believe me or not, it is up to you." Yuuki said, she swiftly carried Kaname in bridal style and brought him upstairs to their old bedroom. She is a strong vampire. She carried a heavily pregnant Kaname with her two slim hands without any difficulties at all. She left Zero alone inside the crept and she didn't care of what will happen to the silverette. Yuuki softly put her brother on the bed and touched his rounded stomach, feeling the children inside.

"I'm sorry. I had to do this. It was for your own happiness. I'm afraid if you knew the truth, both of you would be devastated. This war... I knew you wanted to continue with their belief, but trust me, it is pointless. You are innocent, Kaname. I don't want to shatter your hope and your feelings..." She said while caressing his bump. The babies kicked her, they knew her. 'These children are powerful... I need to hide them from the hunter bastards.' She thought.

* * *

Zero propelled himself back to the Cross house. He didn't know what to do. He needed truth. It's raining during his journey back to the house. That was not his day. The rain was pouring heavily on him and Kaien guided him inside. He was drenched from the heavy rain.

"Where is Kaname? Is he alright?" Kaien asked him.

Zero was silent.

Kaien got none from him and he continued to rub him dry.

"Kaien-san, is it true about my father and Rido Kuran?" Zero suddenly asked him.

"Where did you hear that?" He flinched inside but managed to hide it. Zero's pained expression made him sigh.

"Fine." He sternly said. "Your father was in love with him for five years. At that time Rido-san had a fiancée named Ari Shiki. They had a child together, you know him. Your father, at that time, was a newbie hunter. Both of them were secretly in love, Rido even cut his engagement with his fiancé to be with him. But their love was discovered by the HA and at the same time Rido was found cheating on him. Your father was mad at him and asked him to leave the town. Since then, Rido was not to be found anymore. Your father met your mother at the ball hosted by the HA and they urged him to marry her since your father still couldn't forget Rido. Well, he is a Kiryuu and they needed an heir for the line and thus he married her. I heard Rido continued his life with a pureblood named Shizuka Hio and they made a child together. I don't know much about this, but the HA ordered your father to kill them, said that they were plotting something dangerous. According to their spy, they made a weapon using a child and that made your father even angrier. They managed to kill the child and Rido fell into the madness. That was what I heard shortly after I resigned from HA. Why did you ask?" He was curious at where he heard about his father's past.

Zero couldn't believe it. He was shocked to hear the truth. His father was in love with Kaname's uncle. The HA was plotting something since before. He was shocked and furious at the same time from hearing it from Kaien. The HA knew about it and they did the assassination attempt earlier on Kaname!

"Yuuki-san awaken today." He said.

Kaien gasped after hearing Zero said. So Kaname is with her. "She claimed that the child they killed was my half-sister..."

"What?" Kaien shrieked upon hearing it. He was shocked. "Is it true? Oh no!" Zero cringed upon hearing his pitched voice.

"All male Kuran are able to be pregnant. They are carriers. My father raped him out of rage and Rido became pregnant with the child. My father didn't know about her existence and that was why Shizuka killed my family. The HA knew about it, I'm sure about that. I want to know the truth. They knew about Kaname, he would be in constant danger. I cannot let my children die. I will go to the HA to investigate about it." Zero said. He's determined to unravel the truth. Kaien nodded. 'But before going there, I need to find my father's journal...' Zero thought, remembering his father always wrote on the leather book during his childhood.

"I will go to them." Kaien said. He wanted to see Yuuki.


	7. Her Existence Only

**Love In A War Chapter 7**

**BETA: 4th Guard Heiress**

* * *

An old abandoned house on the north district from Cross house was dull from its glorious color. Right now, only ivy vines were sprouting on the building and silence fills its occupant. This long deserted house was empty for almost eleven years since the incident. His family was murdered here; his mother was torn apart, his grandparents were stabbed to death. Only he couldn't find his father and his twin brother. The HA said they found them lying outside near the house. They couldn't let him see both of them. It was too gruesome for him to see. He was out for a few hours doing hunter training with Yagari-sensei. They wouldn't let Ichiru to join him in his training together because he was weak. Yes, Ichiru was born weak, but that training couldn't make him break easily. He was always being confined inside the house. His mother was stern with both of them, especially Ichiru but his father was the kindest person on earth even though he looked fierce. When both of them tried to escape to see fireworks near their home, this grandparents and his mother were always angry at Ichiru. Silence filled out his surroundings, only the sound of critters and owls were heard. He slowly entered the house. It hit him with the feeling of home and he cringed at the thought. He slowly crept onto the stairs. His only destination was his parents' bedroom and find the black leather journal. The sound of the wooden floor creaking upon his step to his destination made him creep out. He needed this fast. Slowly, he opened the door and his hunter sense was kicking in; suddenly two Level B vampires lounged at him.

'What at a hassle at a time like this! At my house?' He thought. It seems that the vampires were guarding something. It didn't need a genius to prove his theory right since there was nothing that can be seen valuable here.

"Who are you? What are you doing at my house?" He asked them.

"We do not need to introduce ourselves! We merely follow our master's order." Said one of the vampires. One of the vampires is a female and she uses a hunter blade. She tried to slash at him. The other one is a male and he was only watching them, like he was waiting for a chance or something. But what?

Zero swiftly dodged her attack and countered it with a bullet. Good! She also managed to dodge the bullet with no difficulty at all. The female then managed to slash him between his left shoulder and neck, revealing his Kiryuu tattoo. Both of the vampires gasped and quickly regained their composure.

"I apologize for our rudeness, Zero Kiryuu-sama. Please do what you want." Said the male vampire. Both of them retreated and vanished like thin air before Zero could say anything.

"That was weird. How did they know me? What would two Level B vampires be doing at my house? What do they intend to do?" It was weird enough. It as if they were guarding something from somebody. But what? But now his priority was the journal. He needed the truth, if his hunch was right, both Kaname and their children may be in danger. He finally found the journal, hidden beneath a wooden floor and it was being guarded by an ancient charms. Why would his father do that? He disabled the charm perfectly. He was not called genius for nothing. He carefully pulled out the journal and began to read:

* * *

_"I met him in a forest after I was finishing my first hunting job. I was afraid at first, seeing a pureblood in front of me, in the flesh. He was so beautiful. His lean, muscled body, his dark brown hair and a beautiful pair of mismatched eyes... His mismatched eyes caught my breath, one with clear electric blue and the other one deep red wine. I thought he was going to eat me._

_'No harm will done, boy. Clearly, I couldn't kill you because I obey my sibling's final wish... What is your name?'_

_'Su...Suhou. Suhou Kiryuu. You..?' I said. His silky voice made me tremble. Suddenly, his eyes went wide._

_'Kiryuu? Ahahaha. At all these time, I finally found his descendant... But then I cannot kill you for the deed of what your family had done to ours... I kept my honor to my brother. Too bad…" He laughingly said. The brunette in front of me was trying to leave._

_'Wait! What is your name? Can I meet you again?' I asked. I cannot believe what I just said. Did I hear it right?_

_'Rido, Rido Kuran. Till we meet again...' He then vanished, morphing into countless bats in the air. I sighed. What did he mean by the deed our family had done to him? I pushed it aside and move myself back to the house. Ah, so tired. I hope to see him again soon._

* * *

_He did say till we meet again, but not for this long! It has been three months already! It was when I need to travel to a neighborhood country for hunter job that I accidentally met him. He was on his way to a convenience store to buy a... pregnancy kit and condoms? Why did he need it? We greeted each other and then left, but I managed to stop him. I asked him to drink with me and he reluctantly agreed. We were silent, an awkward atmosphere dreaded between us and he wanted to just leave. But he stopped at what I said to him._

_'Do you hate me?' I asked._

_'No, I don't. It was not your fault anyway at what had happen to my siblings. And I am not interested in you. Anyway, you give that vibes. And I am an engaged man, my fiancee is pregnant." He flatly said._

_My heart was broken a bit when he said that. He was a straightforward person._

_Not that I was hurt that bad, but it was like he was avoiding me or something. I was determined to know him better, as friends though. 'Okay, it was not like I had a crush on you anyway, but I just wanted to be friends with you…' I said._

_Then he nodded, agreeing to what I just said and thus that was the beginning to our friendship. Of course, the society didn't know I made friends with a vampire, a pureblood to boot. We slowly opened ourselves to each other. His family consists of three siblings, including him and he was second in throne of the Kuran line after his little brother. He did not mind that, he wanted freedom actually, free from vampire politics. His brother, Haruka, married their little sister, Juuri and they had two children, the oldest is a female named Yuuki while the second one is Kaname. They do intermarriage to keep the line pure. But they died on a tragic accident and he never told me, no; he did not want to tell me. I bet it must have anything to do with our family. My guess? I think our family killed them, leaving both children orphaned at such young ages, especially his nephew. Just at two years old and he lost both of them. They lost contact with each other, his niece and nephew were nowhere to be found. Right now he was searching for both of them. I also helped him at the same time while doing my hunter's job._

* * *

_The news of his son born made my heart happy for him, but at the same time I'm sad. I'm thinking of having a family with him, adopting children and being his mate, but who am I kidding? He wasn't in love with me... His son, named Shiki Senri with Ari-san was cute. I cannot help but feel jealous towards them. Why couldn't I be with him? Why was I not made for him? Why am I not her?_

_I busied myself with the orders from HA. I don't want to see his smiling face. I should be like that woman. I wanted him. Deep inside, he was meant to be with me. I don't want to think about it._

_I found his nephew and niece one day during my mission to China. I met her, Yuuki. She harbors a deep resentment to me since she could practically sense me as a Kiryuu. She even tried to kill me when suddenly Rido-san appeared in front of me, to stop her._

_'Why, uncle? His family killed our parents! He shouldn't live! I will kill...' She stopped, Rido was using his authoritative voice to stop her._

_'My dear __**niece,**__ please respect them. They don't want us to shed more blood.' His stern voice kept the girl rigid._

_'Fine!' She hissed. 'I don't care about it. Do as you like but don't bother me if he hurt you someday.'_

* * *

_Some time passed and I had had enough. I confessed to him and I was prepared for the rejection. I was getting none and he confessed to me that he was beginning to love me._

_'What about Ari-san and Senri?' I asked._

_'She was okay with it. It was an arranged engagement anyway. She didn't love me. She was just honored to have my child. I don't want to have a family like that. I love you.' He then kissed me tenderly. I was ecstatic, it was our first kiss and he was my first on everything. We were going at it like bunnies. I always bottomed but sometimes he would let me top him. He always asked me to put the condom first when I'm topping him. I wonder why... We were secretly in love for five years, sometimes I would visit little Senri with him, even Kaname-kun and of course Yuuki-san. Yuuki-san still hates me, but Kaname-kun likes me. He is so innocent. I wish I had a child like him, he said he even likes my silver hair! Awww...so cute._

* * *

_It was today the HA knew our relationship. My parents were furious and they forbid me from seeing him. They threatened to kill him if I was going to see him. I ignored their threats and went to see him, but on that day I saw him making out with a hunter and I was furious. How dare he cheat on me!_

_I made the hunter unconscious and out of rage I raped him. 'No! Please, Suhou! They tricked you. I'm not cheating on you. It was their plan to separate us. Please don't do this, don't do something you may regret later!' He pleaded. I ignored and I thrust into him harder. He was bleeding. I made him paralyzed with my charms, so that he couldn't move. He was unconscious after the brutal force I made upon him. I did something unthinkable. I want others to know he is mine and thus I put a seal on him, a mating seal on his left feet. A Kiryuu insignia, a bright silver-blue rose with a crescent moon on its middle. It was a high level spell. I left him there. Unbeknownst to me he'd disappear within the next day. I couldn't find him anywhere, neither his nephew nor niece were gone and even Ari-san didn't know where he's gone to. I then investigated on what actually happened that night and I was shocked that what he said was true. I am such an idiot…_

* * *

_I knew his whereabouts and I stalked on him. I was shocked to see him so big... It was like he's pregnant or something. I couldn't believe it at first but upon my constant watching, I found that he was indeed pregnant. That was why he always made me put on condoms when I top him... He then gave birth to a girl. I just couldn't believe that I made a family with him. That girl had my features, nice tuft of silver hair and a pair of amethyst eyes... She was so beautiful, just like him. I know I'm wrong here and I am determined to make it up for him, but what ruined my plan was the HA. Both of my parents and the HA forced me to marry a girl of their choice, a well-bred that comes from a powerful hunter family, Miaka Yasumori. I wanted to scream at them, but I obeyed regardless. In order to find out what actually happened inside the HA. I just had an assumption that they were plotting something dangerous, so devious. So I married her, she is a nice girl and we were blessed with twins. I was ecstatic. Zero and Ichiru. I loved both of them and my daughter. Even though I couldn't be with Rido-san, I knew deep inside he still loves me. I even heard he got married to a pureblood. I met with him again, secretly. At first he was reluctant to see me, but I quickly apologized and I explained to him that I wanted to investigate the HA, I even told him I am married with Miaka and had twins. I also told him I marked him as my mate. At first he was furious, and it made sense as why Shizuka couldn't mark him, he was reeked with my smell. He still loved me... We constantly met, I even play with our daughter, Maria Kiryuu..._

* * *

_I couldn't believe Miaka. She tried to poison Ichiru since he is the latter twin and that was why Ichiru was so weak. I knew of her doing and silently, I change the poison with some vitamins. She didn't know and she will never know. I was furious but I made myself not to show it. It was their complot since they needed only one heir to succeed the Kiryuu line. I thought her sternness toward Ichiru was because she loved him, but it seems that she favors Zero more because he is the oldest. I made a mistake for marrying her. I do love our sons but she was evil, trying to kill her own other son._

_Then I got an order. It was to kill Rido-san and his family. I knew it would come to, they knew about the child's heritage. Even if he was married to Shizuka, there was no doubt the child carried the Kiryuu genes. I pretended that I didn't know about it and pretended that I was furious. I knew she was spying on us, she was the one who reported it to the HA. The Miaka I knew as a nice, well-mannered woman was actually a cold-hearted person. I managed to let Rido-san know about it and we plotted something against them. They never knew about it what we plot together against them. Maria was safe. They managed to hide her and fake her death. They even said Rido-san fell into madness. Yes, that will become true if Maria died. He said, only Kuran men had this ability and if their child dies they will fall into madness. I shuddered at the fact. I cannot let her die. We waited for four years to counterattack._

_Finally the time came, I managed to hide Ichiru and bring him to Rido-san. I knew Zero wouldn't be here because of the training and it was the perfect time for our counterattack. And thus, our plan was executed._


	8. New Rose Bud

**Love In A War Chapter 8**

**BETA: 4th Guard Heiress**

* * *

'I never thought they did this! It means that Ichiru was alive. And so is my half-sister. I cannot believe mother did that!' He was so angry at the thought of what his mother did. The HA is truly horrible.

"No need, my son. She doesn't deserve anything from you." Come from a voice behind him. He quickly turned back, seeing someone he knew that was supposed to be dead in the massacre.

"Father?" Zero gasped seeing his father. He never changed. Seem young, never aged... "Are you a vampire now?"

"No welcoming hug, Zero? Yes... It is me." Suhou confirmed it. "Well I already mated to Rido-san and married both him and Shizuka. I'm not a Kiryuu anymore." He calmly said. Zero wanted to cry. He was happy seeing his father alive and well, knowing that somewhere, Ichiru is also alive.

"I never knew they are a bunch of manipulative old geezers. I'm glad both of you are alright. Where have you been to?" Zero sniffed.

"We were hiding these past ten years. I'm sorry to let you endure this alone. I couldn't let both Ichiru and Maria become known that they are alive. I'm even going to such length using my power to create such powerful charms that faked our deaths. Rido-san managed to pull us out from the coffin." He then hugs Zero, calming the boy in front of him. "I heard that you sided with the vampire, trying to make peace with each other. You know, son, they were too much corrupted since our great grandparents."

"Yeah, now I know. Where is your husband then? I want to meet Ichiru and them." Zero plainly asked.

"Alright, but you need to use this." Suhou then handed him a blindfold. Oh, for security reasons. He knew he couldn't trust anyone, the HA will know by accessing a hunter's memory.

What seems like an hour was actually a few minutes, his father put him on his shoulder and used his vampire speed, they managed to reach the place faster than on car.

* * *

"Welcome, Zero. Meet Maria and Anna. They are your step sisters." Zero opened his blindfold and saw two female in front of him, both of them are silver-haired. "On your left is Maria and this little munchkin here is Anna." Maria had silver hair, tinted with icy blue while Anna tinted with gray. He introduced himself politely to them, he knew Maria from his father's description on his journal but he never knew Anna. She looked younger. He wanted to ask his father about her but suddenly stopped when someone called his name.

"Zero? Is that you?" Come from a familiar voice he knew of.

"Ichi..." He turn over then run and hugged him. He missed his twin. Ichiru was different. It was like he's been alive, no sick features on his face. "I missed you. I thought both of you died that day..." Zero couldn't hold back his tears. He soon started crying on the arms of his little brother.

"Suhou-san, did you bring... Oh!" This time a female with a snowy-silver hair approached them. She slightly gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand while rubbed her rounded stomach with her left. "Is that Zero?" She said. Suhou only nodded.

"Well, finally this family can be full again. Only if my niece awakens and my nephew could be found again..." Come from a voice behind him. A pair of mismatched eyes saw him and he slightly gasped.

"Well, son, he's mine. Don't you dare try to seduce him..." His father jokingly said.

"Please, don't tease me, father. I have someone that I love." He blushed furiously.

"Ohh... Who is the lucky lady~~" teased Suhou. Suhou likes to tease his children a lot and sometimes Zero felt annoyed to no end.

"I bet you don't like a bit about this... I don't know what to explain, but I will tell you after this." He firmly said. His father was silent for a while. "Anyway, I know where your niece and your nephew are." He continued, facing Rido.

"I see. Well, show me the way." Rido said, signaling them to follow suit. Zero then showed them the way.

* * *

"My brother's house?" Rido was confused.

"Your niece was being kept here and she just awakened yesterday. Both of them are here. You will feel them soon." True to his word, Yuuki-san can be seen in front of the gate, greeted them.

"Uncle? You are alive and well... What is that man doing here?" She hissed and plunged herself to Suhou, wanting to kill but her attack was easily dodged by him.

"Easy, girl. I admit I was wrong before. I apologized to him." Suhou said.

"Fine!" She hissed. She didn't want to press the matter further. It was her uncle's business. She didn't want to interfere with his life. Kaname followed from behind.

"Zero! Where did you go? Owww, stop kicking my bladder, you guys." Kaname winced. He rubbed the spot where the boys were kicking. His sons were doing somersaults and his kidney was their target. "They missed their father..."

"I'm sorry for leaving you like this Kaname. I needed to know the truth." He said. He stared at Kaname and then he shifted his gaze at the visitors that he brought to both Yuuki-san and Kaname. "Father, Rido-san and all of you, this is my mate, Kaname. I know all of you are shocked right now, but father, I need you to see this." The serious tone that Zero made gave no room for them to gasp at their status.

* * *

"I see..." Suhou said after seeing the insignia Zero's made on Kaname. "Why would you have to do such a complicated one, Zero? That insignia is Kiryuu's but the meaning was deeper than mine. You were transferring your hunter power to him and that was why he was overwhelmed with it, right, Kaname-kun?"

Kaname nodded. Lately he was feeling kinda out of tune. Plus, with Zero being far away couldn't be helped.

"If you are not balancing it by transferring your pureblood power to him, you could harm yourself and the babies." Suhou said. He knew Kaname was well aware with his situation. He wanted to ask why, but it seems he doesn't need to do so since he lashed out his next words suddenly.

"No! I wouldn't do that! I won't turn him unless he wanted to. No..." Kaname burst out. He panicked at the thought of Zero being transformed unwillingly.

"Father, please leave us. I want to talk with Kaname." Zero said. Without much further notice, Suhou disappeared in thin air.

"Kaname, please. I know you are concerned about me, but please, I'm not just thinking about the children, but I'm also thinking about myself. I want to be with you forever and create more children together. I love you..." Zero said. He hugged Kaname from behind.

"Wha... Can I hear it again?" Kaname slowly asked. He couldn't believe that Zero would reciprocate his feeling to him.

"You know, I can tell you as many times as you want. I love you, Kaname Kuran. I love you..." Zero said but Kaname stopped it with a searing kiss. Kaname then pulled out, leaving with a string of saliva between their lips.

"Alright, you win. I will make it painless, try to bear with it." Kaname said with finality. Kaname's eyes changed into glowing red, seeking the correct veins on Zero's neck to bite into. He resolved it to bite onto his left, onto the Kiryuu's tattoo and slowly plunged his fangs onto the soft, pale skin at the junction. Zero moaned at the penetration and Kaname felt horny all of a sudden. He drew the rich liquid he needed and pulled out, he retracted his fangs back. He licked the twin wound and slit his wrist. He shoved softly on Zero's mouth and urged him to suck until the wound closed. Zero then immediately made love to Kaname before he fainted upon his transformation. Little did they know that that was what turned both of them into an equal species with the ability of both pureblood vampire and vampire hunter.

* * *

'I cannot stop it. Both of them completed the final step.' Yuuki thought. Blood scent permeated in the house. She was well aware of what happened. Rido slowly approached from behind her.

"Yuuki-sama, I'm sorry to disobey you for a long time. I'm sorry for disappearing and pulled dangerous stunt at that time. Please, do understand, I love him. He's not like others. Same with Zero. They are not like them." Rido pleaded while kneeling in front of her.

"Please raise up, I long forgave you. I knew they are not them but I couldn't. Both of them still carried Kiryuu's blood in their veins even though they changed to vampires. I couldn't accept them. That bastards in the HA did it again. It's just not only twice, but thrice. What they did was unforgivable. I couldn't forgive them, Rido. They killed the one I love. This time Haruka and Juuri died in front of me, I couldn't save them. In the end, Kaname lost his memories and both of them at an early age. And now they are targeting Kaname. I can sense it." Yuuki calmly said. She was different from the other purebloods and she is too matured that her peers and even more than Rido himself.

"Yuuki-sama..." Muttered Rido. He obeyed her command and immediately raise himself up. Rido wanted to soothe her, but her hatred was too deep.

"I forgive you. I owe you for the life you gave me even if it was short. You gave me a family, even all you wanted was to save Juuri from the madness she would suffer. You did sacrifice yourself to become my master. You know, you cannot hide from me about the little bud you had right now..." She said. She slightly smiled when she saw Rido slightly flustered about the little secret he had.

"Well, to whom I wanted to fool? I just recently know about it. I didn't tell Suhou yet. Are you mad?"

"No I'm not as long as he didn't do that again. I would not think twice to kill him even you begged me not to. Well I—" She stopped talking. She sensed something and immediately bolted out to Kaname's bedroom.

"Wait, Yuuki!" Rido shouted, alerting the other occupants in the mansion.

Yuuki, upon barging to the bedroom, sensed some changes to both of them. She goes near Zero and pressed her hand on his chest, analyzing what happened to him. 'Wha..?' Before she could even process what had happen, suddenly Zero awoke with glowing eyes and a low growl, grabbing tightly and piercing his fangs to her wrist, drinking the rich liquid from her. She cringed upon the penetration and allowed Zero to drink from her.

'What a rude newborn you are. I cannot believe that you became a pureblood just a while ago. Truly, you are an interesting boy.' She thought. The only possible thought about his change must be due to Kaname's desire or the insignia Zero placed on him or both.

"What had happen, Yuuki-san?" Suhou asked shortly after he arrived. Both he and Rido arrived at the door. He slightly gasped when he saw Zero still drinking from her. "Zero!"

Zero, still in the euphoria of drinking blood, didn't realize he was drinking blood from Yuuki. All he cared was to satisfy his hunger. Zero then unlatched from her wrist and licked the twin punctures, so that it healed faster. Zero's eyes still didn't change back to original. His eyes still glowed red. But what puzzled Yuuki was his eyes are glowing maroon, with black slits like cat's on his sclera just Kaname had when he was little.

"Mother."


End file.
